Pecados Pecadores
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Envidia e Ira eran ambos pecados, pero de todos los siete pecados capitales, ellos eran sin duda los peores. Envidia/Ira


**¡Primer fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist en español! ¡Obviamente es un Envy/Wrath, o sea Envidia e Ira! Adoro a esos dos, digo ¿quién no? **

**Disclaimer: No es mío T_T**

* * *

Lujuria, gula, pereza, codicia, orgullo, envidia e ira eran pecados. Los siete pecados capitales.

Sin embargo, eso dos últimos eran sin duda los peores.

Envidia era un chico sádico y malicioso de cabello largo color verde oscuro y ojos violetas. Odiaba muchas cosas, pero lo que odiaba más que nada era a su padre, Honhenheim y a su medio hermano, Edward Elric. Envidiaba a ese enano, pues él tenía todo lo que Envidia pudo haber tenido y sin embargo no lo tubo: un hermano amoroso y gentil, una novia hermosa, una madre cariñosa y linda, y además era un alquimista estatal. Sin embargo, aunque Ed lo tenía todo, nunca lo apreció, lo cual hace que la sangre del pecado peli-verde arda.

Ira, por otro lado, solía ser un niño inocente y alegre, pero al conocer a ciertas personas se convirtió en alguien lleno de maldad e incoherencia. Su cabello era largo y café oscuro, casi negro, con un largo fleco cubriéndole su parte izquierda del rostro. Sus ojos eran del color cerúleo, y aunque eran grandes y adorables estos detonaban una furia infinita hacia el ya antes mencionado Edward Elric. A diferencia de Envidia, Ira no estaba sanguíneamente relacionado con los Elric, pero sí compartía algo con el mayor de los hermanos: su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho.

Ustedes ya conocen la historia de los Elric, así que no entraré en detalle con ellos, y como ya he dicho antes, Envidia e Ira eran los peores de los pecados, pues ellos han cometido muchos más pecados que todos.

**Lujuria.**

Envidia contempla a Ira. "Te odio." Le dice, pero no es verdad. Miente todo el tiempo. Ira lo sabe, pues el miente también. "Y yo a ti."

Se miran el uno al otro con un fuego en la mirada que todos confunden como furia, pero ambos saben que no es ese tipo de fuego. Es la pasión. La obsesión.

Cuando nadie mira, los dos homúnculos se acercan y no quitan sus ojos del otro. No se tocan, ni se dicen cosas tiernas, ni siquiera se regalan una sonrisa. Ellos no son así. Aunque no quieran admitirlo, se aman, pero esas cursilerías eran solo pérdidas de tiempo, decía Envidia. Ira no lo contradecía. Estaba feliz de estar con SU Envidia. Porque así era él, suyo.

Ya salvarán las caricias y los gritos para después en una noche llena de lujuria…

**Gula.**

Ira estaba hambriento. Hambriento de Envidia. Quería tener al homúnculo mayor encima de él, plantándole besos mariposa por su cuello y mordisquear su piel delicada hasta dejar marcas enrojecidas para marcarlo como suyo. Quería probar su sabor, que Envidia entrara dentro de él y que lo haga gemir de placer hasta que su garganta le ardiera. No. No lo quería. Lo necesitaba.

Porque tenía gula de Envidia.

**Pereza.**

— Hoy no — Dice Ira, recostado en el sofá con una expresión cansada en su aniñado rostro.

Ojos violetas se entrecerraron peligrosamente. ¿A qué se refiere ese niño con 'Hoy no.'?

— No te lo pregunté, mocoso. Lo haremos porque yo lo digo — Su paciencia se agotaba rápidamente. Había tenido un día muy frustrante, y la única manera de remediarlo sería llevarse al pequeño homúnculo a la cama.

— ¡Pero no quiero! —Ira le lanzó una mirada asesina a Envidia, o al menos eso intentó, pues la verdad es que se sentía exhausto.

El menor de los dos se levantó y débilmente se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Envidia bufó. ¿Acaso Ira pensaba que una tonta puerta lo iba a detener con salirse con las suyas? Se puso enfrente de la puerta e intentó abrirla en vano. Notó que había algo detrás de aquella puerta; algo duro y grande reposaba detrás para así impedir que alguien entrara. ¡Demonios! ¡El mocoso había usado la alquimia! Envidia consideró en entrar al romper la pared o el techo, pero decidió que no sería la mejor de las ideas. Si forzaba a Ira a tener sexo con él entonces el pequeño se negaría a hacerlo por más veces seguidas, cosa que no podía arriesgarse a perder.

Envidia gruñó en frustración. Su irritación se hizo más grande gracias a la maldita pereza de Ira.

**Codicia.**

La primera vez que Envidia vio a Ira solo tenía una cosa en la mente: perfecto. El niño estaba tan lleno de furia, pero aun así conservaba su inocencia, cosa que lo hacía aún más perfecto. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño y se veía tan frágil, como si fuera a romperse con cualquier brusco movimiento. Sus dientes eran muy afilados, y a el peli-verde le dieron unas ganas inmensas se pasar su lengua por ellos hasta hacerla sangrar. Podía imaginar esos afilados dientes clavándose en su piel mientras el mayor de los dos entraba rápidamente el ese niño. Envidia sonrió maléficamente. Debía tener a ese mocoso. Tenía que tenerlo, e iba a conseguir lo que se proponía.

Porque codiciaba intensamente a Ira.

**Orgullo.**

Ira sonrió mientras reposaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Envidia.

— ¡Eres tan bueno en esto, Envidia! — Dice mientras cierra sus ojos cerúleos.

Ojos violetas lo imitaron y una sonrisa deformada se creó en sus labios.

— Lo sé.

Había logrado apoderarse del pequeño moreno. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podría resistirse a los encantos del homúnculo mayor? Nadie, de eso estaba seguro. E Ira no era una excepción.

Estaba orgulloso de su apariencia, y si a alguien no le gustaba, siempre podría transformarse en algo mucho mejor.

**Envidia.**

Envidia entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños. No le gustaba nada la forma en la que Ira miraba el cuerpo del enano de Edward. Ojos cerúleos reflejaban deseo mientras trazaban un invisible camino desde cabello dorado hasta botas negras. Él sabía muy bien que Ira quería adueñarse del cuerpo del Alquimista de Acero, pero no podía quitarse ese extraño sentimiento. El mocoso nunca lo había visto así a él. Nunca lo miró con tanto deseo como cuando miraba a Ed. Nunca le dijo que deseaba el cuerpo del peli-verde, y allí estaba él, diciéndole al gusano que iba a tener su cuerpo a cualquier costo. Envidia a regañadientes notó el doble sentido de esa frase. Ira era suyo. No de Edward. No de Izumi. No de Pereza. No de Dante. Era suyo. De Envidia.

Y cuando posó sus ojos violetas en la escena frente a él se dio cuenta de que había una nueva razón por la que envidiaba a Edward Elric.

**Ira.**

Hasta ahora, Ira había tenido una muy buena impresión del dolor, pero también había tenido una demostración de lo que era el amor. Su madre lo había amado, o al menos eso creía él, y aunque Edward le dijera que Izumi era su verdadera madre, él amaba a Pereza también.

Pero ese amor no se comparaba por lo que sentía hacia el homúnculo llamado Envidia, aunque todo ese dolor físico que había sentido antes nunca se compararía con el dolor que sintió en el pecho cuando descubrió al pecado de ojos violetas en una posición demasiado comprometedora con el mismísimo Edward Elric. Vio como Envidia sonreía seductoramente y como las mejillas del rubio se teñían de un color carmesí al sentir que un par de labios se posaban en los suyos y una lengua desconocida jugueteaba con la suya. Las manos de Envidia lentamente empezaron a deshacerse del abrigo rojo del chico mientras la temblorosa mano humana reposaba en el pecho del otro, y su automail acariciaba la larga y descontrolada cabellera del homúnculo.

Lágrimas cálidas empezaron a bajar rápidamente por las pálidas mejillas de Ira. Sin querer dejó un sollozo salir de sus temblorosos labios, el cual se perdió entre los gemidos de los chicos frente a él. Retrocedió un paso, luego dos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo fuera de la escena. Corría sin dirección alguna; solo quería alejarse lo más posible. Quería que mamá lo consolara, pero recordó que ella había muerto por su culpa.

¿Cómo se había dejado caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo se pudo haber creído que Envidia le era fiel? Rió amargamente por su estupidez. Claro que Envidia no pensaba seriamente de su relación, pero aún así Ira no pudo evitar sentirse tan dolido. Pero pronto el dolor se convirtió en ira cuando escuchó unos pasos familiares acercándose a él.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Ira no necesitaba levantar la vista para saber quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres, imbécil?

Envidia suspiró exasperadamente.

—Supongo que me viste con el enano. — Ira se levantó del suelo y le lanzó una mirada asesina al homúnculo frente a él y se enfureció aún más al escuchar que hablaba con un tono desinteresado.

El pequeño se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó por su camisa. Cerúleo conoció a violeta y pequeños puños empezaron a golpear el pecho del mayor con toda la fuerza que podían emitir. Envidia dejó que Ira se desquitara en él. Debía admitirlo, el chiquillo era fuerte, pero no le hizo parar. Después de todo se lo merecía.

Así continuaron por varios minutos, o quizá horas. Ira lloraba y maldecía, mientras Envidia callaba y se aguantaba el dolor, el cual no duró mucho gracias a su poder de regeneración. Al cabo de un tiempo, el menor cansó de tanto golpearle y al notar este cambio, Envidia le sujetó las muñecas con una mano y con la otra bruscamente acercó sus labios a los del otro.

Al principio Ira se resistió. Esto estaba mal, se decía a sí mismo, Envidia lo había engañado con Ed! Pero al sentir esa lengua explorando su boca tan apasionadamente lo hizo olvidarse rápidamente de sus problemas.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas rápidamente e Ira se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se entegó a Envidia en cuerpo y alma por milésima vez.

Al terminar ninguno dijo una palabra. Ira se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse rendido tan fácilmente, pero muy, muy dentro de él no le importaba que Envidia le fuera infiel con Ed o con alguien más. Claro, deseaba al homúnculo solo para sí solo, pero si eso significaba compartir con el idiota de Edward, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Envidia no sabía que pensar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado. Se encontraba por las calles en busca de algo que hacer cuando se topó con Ed, y lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba besando el cuello del rubio. Pero Ira…él era diferente. No sabía cómo, pero había algo en ese mocoso que le hacía sentir culpable de haberlo defraudado de aquel manera. No iba a prometer que no lo haría de nuevo, pero si estaba seguro de que se sentiría como mierda cada vez que vea ese pequeño y lindo rostro de Ira.

Después de todo, ellos eran pecados, y era totalmente natural para ellos cometer errores que sin duda los llevarían a su fin algún día. Pero mientras formen esa extraña y disfuncional relación serían felices en su propia descompuesta manera.

* * *

**¡Si! ¡He terminado!** **No me gustó mucho la parte de Ira, pero me desesperé y puse lo que sea…Pero no sean malos y pasen para dejar un review y así expandir el amor por Envidia/Ira!**


End file.
